


Feliz cumpleaños

by wandererstark



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Manga Spoilers, after certain character death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Aquella vez, Touma no fue el único enterarse de la existencia de Mahiru. Sin embargo, Tsurugi sí fue el único en encontrar en él a otro miembro de su disfuncional familia.





	Feliz cumpleaños

_“¿Qué es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños?” le preguntó Touma un año. “Una familia” respondió Tsurugi, con una sonrisa sincera._

_La respuesta del niño sorprendió al miembro de C3, que esperaba cualquier juguete de los que estaban de moda. ¿Cómo podía él darle algo que no tenía? La casa en la que había crecido no tenía muy buen ambiente; y lo único cercano a una familia que había tenido lo había estropeado por su carácter reacio a la confianza, al miedo a derrumbar los muros de su corazón._

_Así que, en su lugar, Touma llevó al niño a tomar un helado por su onceavo cumpleaños._

\---

Tsurugi despertó con el sonido de un portazo. Le habían dado unos días libres en C3 y, puesto que sin su compañero de cuarto no era divertido, había decidido volver al piso en que había vivido hasta hacía poco. No había avisado a Touma, nunca hacía falta debido a su indiferencia.

Sin embargo, ese portazo era muy impropio de éste último.

Tsurugi se levantó del colchón y fue a comprobar que pasaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Touma en cuclillas, apoyado en la puerta y con la cara enterrada en sus manos.

\- Tai-chan… - susurró Tsuurgi, preocupado, sin saber si acercarse o hacer como si no lo hubiera pillado.

\- Es imposible. Es imposible. Ella me lo habría dicho. Es imposible… que ese niño sea mi hijo.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron más aún y, mientras la persona que le había acogido, quien siempre había mostrado entereza y seriedad, seguía murmurando para sí, se dio media vuelta y, escurriéndose silenciosamente, volvió a la cama.

\---

No fue muy difícil encontrar al chico del que había estado murmurando Touma. El traje de funeral que aún descansaba en una de las dos sillas del salón, junto al papel arrugado en uno de los bolsillos, le dieron toda la información que necesitaba.

Era inusual que Touma acudiera a un entierro. No tenía amigos, no se relacionaba en C3 y no entendía ir a algo por compromiso. Que hubiera asistido al entierro de aquella mujer que trabajaba en C3 tenía algo que ver. ¿No había hablado de “ella”?

Aunque a Tsurugi le extrañaba que hubieran tenido algún tipo de estrecha relación. No porque ella fuera mala persona, todo lo contrario (siempre tenía una sonrisa, algo de comida casera, chucherías o dinero para Tsurugi); sino precisamente por el carácter de Touma hacia los demás.

Sin embargo, el niño que tenía frente a él era el único niño del que podía estar hablando Touma. Un niño lloroso. No, era imposible. No se parecían en nada.

\- ¿Quién eres? – oyó una voz a sus espaldas cuando se giraba para irse. El niño le había visto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Yo no soy nadie.

\- Eso es una tontería – le respondió mientras sorbía los mocos, sin dejarse engañar. - ¿Eres amigo de mamá?

\- Más o menos… Trabajaba con ella. ¡Ah! ¡No llores! – se asustó cuando el chico empezó a llorar al oír el verbo en pasado. Miró a ambos lados y, al comprobar que no había nadie más en la casa, bajó al patio. – Venga… Por favor…

\- La… hecho… de… menos – balbuceó el niño.

\- Vives con tu tío, ¿verdad?

\- Si… ¿y?

\- Eh… No, nada – Tsurugi se maldijo por intentar comparar a una madre con un tío; pero para él eran familia igual.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿Vives con tu mamá?

\- Eh… No.

\- ¿Y tú papá?

\- Supongo que podría considerarse que sí.

\- ¿Es bueno?

\- Sí.

\- Mi tío también es bueno – sonrió por primera vez el niño. – Dice que me va a enseñar a hacer muchas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mahiru

\- Bueno, Mahiru. Yo sólo sé hacer un par de cosas, y una de ellas no puedo enseñártela hasta que no crezcas pero… ¿quieres que te enseñe a hacer origami?

\- ¿Origami?

Tsurugi cogió una hoja del cuaderno del colegio de Mahiru y comenzó a doblarlo concienzudamente hasta que surgió un pájaro. “¡Oh!” exclamó el niño, aún con la nariz y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Después de admirarlo durante unos instantes cogió otra hoja e intentó hacerlo él, pero al segundo intento se le rompió. Tsurugi comenzó a reírse.

“¡Enséñame!” le ofreció otra hoja de su cuaderno Mahiru, con una mirada decidida. Una mirada que le recordó a otra persona que él conocía muy bien. Tsurugi sonrió y asintió.

No tuvo muy claro porqué le volvió a visitar más tarde esa semana, o la semana siguiente a esa. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, estuvo enseñando al niño distintas figuras de animales.

\- Bueno, pues ya no puedo enseñarte nada más – dijo el mayor a modo de despedida.

\- ¿Eh? – los ojos de Mahiru se pusieron llorosos.

\- Venga, venga. Una sonrisa, ¿recuerdas? – y Tsurugi sonrió a su vez, mientras se ponía en pie.

“¡¡Onii-chan!!” le llamó Mahiru cuando ya había llegado de un salto a la copa del primer árbol. “¡¡Muchas gracias!!”

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
